One More Chance (IT, REDDIE AU)
by MaxJackson47
Summary: Following the death of his crush and best friend, Richie Tozier takes time to reflect on the actions of the past and has a heart to heart conversation with Bill Denbrough. This may not be lore friendly, just my own take on this.


Heard the song by LP called 'One More Light'

This may not be Lore accurate (I also am skipping the 2nd battle, this is based on the remake movie that was recently released, sorry for any problems that may occur in this, I hope you enjoy! Also, I HATE being the type of person who begs for reviews but this is my first time donig this so if you like it I may look for other songs to do a similar thing like this again. Criticism is highly appreciated.

Richie: I just stared down the paper in front of me, I felt like the weight of the world had crushed me, no remorse for what had been dropped on me.

 _'Eddie Kaspbrak, famous book writer dead at age 25.'_

I felt my eyes sting with tears, it was like my mind was unable to come to terms with the fact he was really dead.

 _'And you're angry, and you should be, it's not fair'_

 _'After a successful series of books on the odd phenomena in Derry, Maine, the book writer was found, the toxicology report had shown an excess of strong sedatives, paired with liquor.'_

 _'Should I've stayed? Were there signs, I ignored?_

I tried to remember the last memory of Eddie I had.

 _"Guys, we have to promise that if IT comes back, we do too" everyone nodded and put their hands together after Bill slit their hands. Eddie and I put their hands together, I remember the word on his cast 'Lovers'_

 _'The reminders, pull the floor, from your feet'_

I felt like I was going to fall through the floor, like I was slipping, ever so slowly.

I remembered all the times I insulted him, I only wished I told him I didn't mean it, just to make sure he knew. But now it's too late, now he's gone, and I wish I could have seen him one last time, to let him know that I love him, to show him how much I loved him.

I remembered seeing Eddie, in the house, up against a wall, hurt, arm broken, about to die, at the hands of the thing that started it all, that imprinted those memories, burned into our eyes, our minds, IT created the paranoia we can't escape, makes us second guess the things we see.

 _'If they say "who cares it one light goes, in the sky of a million stars?" It flickers, flickers'_

I heard the phone ring, I debated whether I should pick it up, in the end I did, but I felt as if I knew what was going to be said

"Rich... I'm so sorry" I heard Bill softly say "he was fantastic, he was so nice... He didn't deserve it, not him". I nodded like we were face to face "do you think... Do you think he knew I didn't mean what I said?" I whispered to Bill, He whispered back "I know he did... Rich, he really loved you, he knew, I know he did".

I felt my gut twist, as the memories of my youth rushed into my head, I felt myself try and choke back a sob, what I would give to go back through time. I shakily whispered "do the demons, do they ever let go of you?" And there was a pause, then he replied "no, they still haunt me, IT still haunts me, I-I'm so sorry, I wish I let it go, or that I defeated it on my own, it's not fair that you guys were forced into this".

I smiled, it was like him to blame himself, he did it when we were preteens, and as it turned out he never changed that bit of himself "do... Do you ever regret doing what we did? Because in the end... It led to this... Death, paranoia, depression, was it all worth it for you?". Another pause, a long one, like he had never thought about this before, but he had to have, we could never forget, no matter how, much we all were desperate to.

"No, no I don't, we had to do what we did, I just wish we didn't wait, that we did it in the house, not in the sewers, not as long as it took us to pick up our feet, I'm sorry for all of this"

 _'Who cares if one more life goes out, if a moment is all we are? quicker, quicker'_

"Don't be, you could never have predicted this, we're all friends, we stick together, we came together, right then, around you"

I swear I could feel his smile as he said "yeah..." I whispered "Jesus fuck, I'm so sorry for being so mopey... I just, have been reflecting on my choices, everything that led up to reading those headlines... Wondering what I could have done to make him more happy, I just need one more chance at love Billy, just one more chance".

Bill paused once more then said "I understand Richie, hey, listen, The Losers are holding a ceremony in Derry... I understand if you don't want to go, I just thought you should know".

"I'm so sorry Billy-" "no don't be it's fine-" "but I just... I can't force myself to be anywhere near that place... Please, give everyone my warmest regards, I love you guys, I know I might act like an ass, but I really do mean it when I say that".

 _"Who cares if one more light goes out? Well I do"_

Bill sounded like he was going to cry at this point "I know man, I know and I hear you, I love you too Richie, we all do, and don't you ever forget that". I smiled a sad smile "I won't, I promise, I wish I could talk to you... Forever, but-" "I understand Richie, if you ever want to visit then come by, and if you have an epiphany then you're welcome to drop by unannounced at the get together, it's at the old house, Monday, next week". I wanted to bash him for trying to change my mind, but I knew he only wanted to see me, and that wasn't unfair of him to ask, so I whispered "I'll definitely think about it, thanks for calling Billy, I feel a lot better now". Bill replied "I'm glad I did please, come by and visit us sometime like I said, you're always welcome, you're my brother Richie, forever and always". I nodded once again like he could see me "I might take you up on that Denbrough, I'll see you... Someday". Then for what would actually be the last time he said "I hope you will take me up on that Tozier, take care". Then, he hung up on me.

I looked down at the paper, now stained with dried and wet tears. All over his name, picture "I love you Eds, I always will".

 _"Well I... Do..."._


End file.
